These Are Not My Pants
by Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles
Summary: Axel and Roxas find a pair of pants that's not theirs, 'give' it to Demyx and Zexion who find it, then proceed to 'give' it to Sora and Riku. Meanwhile, Xemnas is missing some pants... Slight hints of AkuRoku, Zemyx, and SoRiku... amd XemSaïx
1. Seriously, Who Randomly Leaves Pants?

Hey guys! Sorry that I never upload stuff! I'm currently trying to work on that! 8D

This is basically just a crack story that came from a crack song last night.

Enjoy? I guess…

Disclaimer: I do not own own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song 'These Are not My Pants" by Five Iron Frenzy

**LALALA **is Axel and Demyx thinking

_LALALA_ is Roxas thinking

……………………………..

"Uh, Axel?"

"What's wrong, Rox?"

"…These are not my pants."

"Oh… Well, uh… do you know who they belong to?"

"…" Roxas took a long look at the pants.

"…" Axel leaned forward in slight anticipation, and almost fell over, but he caught himself.

"…No." Roxas was blunt with a frown on his face. Who the heck leaves their pants at someone else's house?

"Well… maybe it's our neighbors…? Like, since our mail gets mixed up, our clothes might too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Roxas shifted his weight on his feet from left to right to left again as Axel cleared his throat. It was an awkward silence, one of those in which you wait for someone to do something, but nothing happens…

"…"

"…"

"…Well? Aren't ya gonna go?" Axel asked motioning to the door, shattering the quiet, but the awkwardness stayed strong.

"By myself? Are you insane? You do it!" Roxas looked bewildered. Axel knew, as well as he did, that their neighbor was a cook.

"Psh, and risk the chance of this beautiful body to get messed up. You wish."

"Axel…"

"…" Please, please don't notice me.

"Axxxxxxxeeeeeellllll…" **I swear to god I'm kicking you out if you don't go.**

"…" _Don't make eye contact; don't make eye contact- crap I made eye contact_.

"AXEL!" **I'm not kidding around that guy is flipping insane and don't think avoiding my eyes will get you off the hook.**

"FINE! Okay, you happy? I'll go!" Damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Good."

"Fine."

"I'm glad."

"Whatever."

"Let's go."

"Sure, why not?"

"Axel, stop being a douche."

"I'm not being a douche, Rox. Excuse me for not being all 'WHOO-HOO!!! LET'S GO KNOCK ON THE CRAZY NEIGHBORS DOOR AND GET MURDERED!!!!' Unlike you, I actually value my life."

"…" **He is so getting kicked out tonight.**

"…" _Rox is just upset because he has to go see the neighbor._

"…"

"…"

**Psh, Axel is so happy that I asked him, he's just being stubborn.**

……………………………..

**That was the absolute worst thing that's ever happened to me.**

_Fuck this. I'm not living next to that creep._

**I swear to god I'm going to call the cops on him.**

_Just thinking about that guy makes me want to strangle someone and throw up at the same time._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hey Ax?"

"… Yeah, Rox?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They were both shook up from the previous experience and could barely process anything besides silence.

"…"

"Can we, uh, move?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Crap, I shouldn't have asked-"

"-NO! Nononononono! It's fine. Oh my god, Rox! You, uh, have no idea how glad I am you asked! YES, yes we can."

The tension was broken and both became a lot more relaxed. Roxas beamed at Axel and Axel gave a lopsided smirk.

……………………………..

"Hey Rox?" Axel asked, walking out of their BRAND NEW KITCHEN into their BRAND NEW LIVING ROOM, looking kind of nervous and only mildly disgusted.

"…Yuh?" It took Roxas a minute to reply, seeing that he was buried deep in the mountains of brown cardboard boxes, his hair just barely poking out of the mound.

"Whose pants are these, anyways?" Axel asked, holding them out with one of those claw-grabbers.

"…" Roxas stared at the pants as Axel stared at Roxas.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good question. I thought we got rid of those."

"We did."

"Eugh, uhm… Well then…" Roxas regarded the now questionable pants with a scrunched up nose and squinty eyes.

"Let's just, uh, accidentally leave them over at Dem's." Axel suggested and Roxas began nodding faster than a bobble head.

"Thank goodness."

……………………………..

"Hey Zexy!!!!!" Demyx called his boyfriend over to their bedroom, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"What Dem?" Zexion asked after a bit, popping his head into the room with no qualms. Demyx always got worked up over little things.

"These aren't my pants…" He said sheepishly making Zexion's eyebrow quirked up.

"Ya don't say… Dem, I can see that. They're over your belly button."

"Oh."

Well, not every conversation has to be a long one. Zexion, just as quick as he came had left, while Demyx continued looking in the mirror and making faces at the strange pants.

……………………………..

"Hey Dem, What d'ya think?" Zexion asked, modeling the pants playfully.

"Haha, Zex. Take those off." **Why would he want to wear those… ugh!**

"Boo, now you're no fun." Zexion sighed, slipping off the pants. All he was trying to do was lighten up the mood.

"But they aren't ours! We don't know what creep could have been wearing them before they got here!" Demyx made some more weird faces and made sure to avoid looking at the pants, just incase they could sense him.

"… Whose pants are these, anyway?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

……………………………..

"Are they Bobby's, or Timmy's, or Billy's pants?" Zexion continued listing off random names that appeared on the TV. screen.

"No, no…" Demyx said, seriously considering all the names.

"Well, these are NOT my pants."

"I know that." Demyx sighed throwing a glare towards the aforementioned pants.

"Then why do we still have them?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How about we give them to Sora?" Zexion tossed into the air, not sure if he was serious or joking.

"…"

"…"

"I think I'm going to kiss you"

"Ohhhhhh. Now you're happy." Zexion smirked. Score for Zexion!

"I wasn't before?" Demyx asked, pushing Zexion down on the couch while slowly inching closer.

"Doesn't matter now." Zexion said as his heart began pounding. Too much talk, not enough touch.

"Good."

……………………………..

"Hey Riku!!! Look what I just found!" Sora was ecstatic, holding up a pair of really-big pants.

"Yeah…" Riku replied disinterestedly looking out the window, not even sparing a glance.

"I've been wondering where these went!"

"Yeah..."

"That's so weird though! Ya woulda thought that if they were in the fridge, I woulda seen them by now… Guess not." Really though! They were in the darn fridge the whole time, and I never saw them? Whatever.

"Yeah…" Sora's eyes narrowed as he gave Riku a look.

"Riku!!!! Are you even listening to me?" Sora whined, drawing out the 'I' and the 'u' to test the waters.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Riku! I'm taking my clothes off!" Sora smirked evilly.

"Yeah…"

Not one freaking difference!!! That certainly didn't raise Sora's self-esteem.

"UGH!!!!!... Wait a second… Hey, Riku?" Sora asked, getting a really, really great idea.

"Yeah…" Sora smirked; he was still not paying attention.

"KAIRI!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Riku jumped up out of his chair and tried to hide himself.

"Thought so. Teaches you to listen to me when I'm talking." Sora scorned him with a playful smirk.

"Mmmmmmmm." Riku hummed, going back to looking out the window again.

"Don't you pout! It's your own fault for ignoring me!"

"Whatever." Riku scoffed, crossing his arms defensively.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hi guys!!!!!"

"K-K-Kairi… Uh- hi?" Sora tried his best to smile and act ecstatic to see her; but also tried to give Riku a warning.

"Ha. ha. Sora. I'm not falling for it this time." Riku said scornfully, ignoring Sora this time because he was upset.

"Rikuuuuu! H-help me."

"Teehee!!!"

Riku didn't spare Sora a glance and gave a small sigh. "You're on your own."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sora knew Riku was smirking, he was such a stupid jerk.

Kairi proceeded to drag Sora away while Riku was busy brooding over the world.

……………………………..

"Hey Saïx?" Xemnas asked, digging through all his naughty toys and costumes.

"What, darling?"

"Have you seen my pants?"

……………………………..

FINNITO!!

Hope it was to your fancy, and just a tad bit fluffy… Because I didn't really put much action into it, but you get the gist that they're living together, right? TTYL lovelies! 8D


	2. Of Malls, Almost Car Accidents, and Food

Hee-hee! It's officially longer than the first chapter! I know, I know. Why is this so pointless? It's NOT!!! I insist, it'll make sense next chapter, if you didn't get it this one.

I owe a REALLY big thanks to Nekotsubasa and StrawberryMoonlight for faving my story!!!

And I swear, if Nekotsubasa didn't write that review, I wouldn't have ever really written the next chapter… (Well, maybe in a year… or three xP I'm so horrible)

And a big thanks to Justine for reading it, and Brianne, even though I stole it away before she could really even start.

Basically, they're at a mall, and Demyx and Zexion are driving like maniacs not to be late… I guess this revolves around Dem and Zex getting there. I had too much fun with that ;P

……………………………..

"Hey Sora?" Roxas's voice floated unsteadily from the back of Sora, staring at his legs.

"Hi Roxas!" Sora flipped around to see him, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"No, I mean 'hey Sora?'…" Is Sora joking? I mean, why would he say hi in the middle of a shopping excursion?

"Oh…" Sora was quiet, pretending that he knew exactly what Roxas was talking about.

"…" Roxas waited for a reply but got none.

"…" Think, Sora, think!

"…" Sora probably didn't get it…

"…" Sora bit his lip in deep-thought, eyebrows scrunched up and a frown gracing his lips.

With a loud sigh, Roxas shook his head, and said "I'm trying to ask a question."

Realization dawned on Sora and his face lit up enthusiastically "Oh!"

"Yeah." Roxas said, albeit a bit disappointed. Sora really needs to learn how to process information better.

"Okay. What's up, Roxas?" Sora asked cheerfully, Roxas's odd facial expressions going unnoticed by him.

"…Mmm… Nevermind." I probably don't want to know.

"What- but-"

"I changed my mind; I don't want to know!" Roxas was quick to cut Sora off before he could get too suspicious.

"You're weird." Sora said giving him one last scrunched-up look before laughing a bit.

"…" Roxas decided it would be in his best interest to just remain silent. There were way too many things to say.

"Hey look! There's Axel and Riku!!!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, waving his arm in the air like a chimpanzee.

"…" Roxas face-palmed, and gave a deep sigh… this could not get any worse.

……………………………..

"Demyx, slow down!" Zexion screeched while gripping his arms rests so tightly, his knuckles were white.

"…Psh, stop being such a wimp!' Demyx psh-awed him, hand movement and all as if whacking something, momentarily glancing away from the road.

-ba-bump… ba-bump-

"…"Holy crap, WHAT WAS THAT?!?!

"…" I hope I didn't run over Brick, my pet Rock!!!!

"…" I'm so going to kill Demyx… I swear, if he did something to my car- WHAT IF HE HIT SOMEONE.

"…" Oh, the sky is so pretty today!

Finally finding his voice, Zexion yelped "DEMYX! WHAT DID YOU HIT?!" His eyes wide and feral.

"It was a tree branch!" I think.

"Oh…" Well, better than a leg or arm, or cat… "Demyx!" Zexion yelled again.

"…What?" this time Demyx had resorted to driving with his knees, as he leaned over and searched for a cd. Upon hearing Zexion's voice, he had cringed and replied meekly.

"…" Does he really not realize what he's doing; breaking so many laws?

"…"Two handed driving again. Whoo-hoo!

"…" He's so going to be the death of me.

"If you dislike my driving so much, why don't you take the wheel." It was a smug statement, more than a question.

"I will." Zexion said just as smugly, giving Demyx a sneer.

"…" Demyx fell silent and focused 100% on the wheel.

"…" Seriously? Did he think I would say no?

"…" BE silent, he'll forget about it.

"Demyx…" Zexion trailed off. Is he flippin' serious? Demyx was being so childish about this.

"WHAT?!" Demyx snapped, giving Zexion a very irritated look.

Zexion was taken aback, and had once again lost his words "…"

"!!!" Demyx was fuming; first Zexion wanted him to slow down, and now what! IS he driving too slowly?

"You didn't have to yell." I said looking down, unable to meet Dem's gaze. I felt like a puppy that'd been kicked. Demyx NEVER snaps at anyone, period.

"…" My heart was hit with a pang of guilt… Maybe I over reacted… a bit. Okay, a LOT.

"…" He hurt my feelings, and he better as hell know that I won't forgive him unless he apologizes.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx said quietly, almost hesitant, feeling even more awful as he saw Zexy flinch when he spoke.

"…" I'm contemplating, don't rush me! He really made me feel like crap, there.

"…" Oh nooooooooooooo, Demyx, you big old idiot, now he hates you and is never going to speak to you again.

It was still a bit tense, but the angry-electric feelings had dissipated and the air was much calmer.

"DEMYX!! Pay attention to the road!" And we're back to where we started. God damn it, how the hell did this kid ever get a driver's license?!

"Don't be a backseat driver!" I mocked back at him, trying to look snooty.

"I'm not in the backseat, stupid." Zexion pointed out flatly.

"Yeah... well… I just wanted to finally say that to someone." Demyx started strong, but his strength dwindled into sheepishness.

"Look straight!" Zexion shouted suddenly, grabbing onto the wheel, making the car swerve.

"Zexy! Let-let go of the wheel!" Demyx complained, tugging the wheel to the left with one hand, trying to push Zexion away with the other.

……………………………..

Axel and Riku were about ten feet away from Roxas and Sora.

Being the loud, obnoxious person he was, Axel immediately shouted the first thing that came to his mind. "HOLY SHIT SORA!" His eyes were wide, and he was gaping at Sora's legs.

"?" Sora gave him a curious look, wondering what was with everyone and their strange reactions.

"…" Riku and Roxas both had nothing to say, and promptly ignored Axel's outburst.

"Uhh…" Axel trailed off as he saw his widdle-Woxy-boo-beaw making the neck-slash motion and the no-x with his arms, while doing this weird wild-head shaking dance.

"…" That idiot, does he not understand the meaning of shut up or else?

"Yeah?" Sora asked; catching on that something was happening.

Axel gave Roxas one last weary glance before sticking his nose up in the air, and saying like he wasn't interested anymore "Eh. Never mind."

"Augh! What's wrong with you two?!?!" Sora exclaimed, looking back and forth between Roxas and Axel, as if it might let him in on their mental conversation.

Riku was just standing there, looking highly amused. Because he so, would do that, but then he got an evil idea.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku put on his best concerned face and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"It's-they're-UGH" Why was everyone being so mean to him? Was today a ' Keep-Sora-out-of-the-biggest-secret-evarrrrr' day?! (Of course they'd never spell ever like evar, unless it included Sora… so… that idea went down the drain pretty fast)

……………………………..

"Ahhh!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs, giving Zexion a defiant glare.

"AAAHHHhhh!" Zexion screamed even louder and longer than Demyx.

Demyx took in a huuuuuuuuuuge breath and let out something resembling that of an earthquake/explosion rumble "AAAAHHHHHHHH-"

"…" Zexion was silent in awe, but also annoyance of this loud shrieking.

"-HHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHhhhhhHH!!!" Demyx finished off, taking long, deep breaths… Crap, did he just miss the turn?!

"…" Zexion was still silent, for he never quite new the extent of Demyx's vocal chords.

"…" Demyx, on the other hand was silent except for his deep gasps for air.

Zexion frowned at Demyx and casually tossed him a "You suck."

This caused Demyx to giggle, sending him into a coughing fit.

"…Shut up." Zexion said, blushing very darkly.

"I didn't say anything!' Demyx, finally recovered smiled widely, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"But you're thinking-" Zexion's whine was cut off by a loud…

--

"Demyx! .ROAD" Zexion exclaimed, annunciating every word, his hair beginning to look like Sora's, and his nerves were extremely frazzled.

"Psh, we'll be fine!" I countered with a smile, ignoring the blaring honks and cars swerving every which way.

……………………………..

"I still don't see why you won't let me drive!" Demyx complained, now sitting in the passenger seat.

"…" Zexion ignored Demyx, eyes fixed on the black pavement ahead.

"I mean, we're never going to get there at THIS rate!" Dem exaggerated with his crazy hand movements, his arm swinging in front of Zexy's face.

"…" Zex was beginning to get a tad bit annoyed, but if he snapped, he'd most likely end up running them off the road…

"Hey Zexy?" Demyx piped up curiously after about a 30 second silence.

"…" Will he EVER shut up?

"…" Oh! I know what I can do to make him pay attention to me. I snuck my hands around his shoulders, and then covered his eyes.

"DAMNIT DEMYX I CAN'T SEE!" Zex was fuming, jerking the car all over the intersection.

BEEEEEEE-EEEEEEeeeEEEP! BEEEEEP

Numerous insults later, and multiple people flipping them the bird, Zexion had finally managed to wrangle Demyx off of him.

"You just don't DO that!" Zexion sighed exasperatedly, tired of Dem's antics.

Demyx slapped his knee and gave a bubbly giggle "Ha-ha, lighten up, Zexy!"

"No. You- you- you need to take things more seriously." Zexion said, stressing the seriously part, his brows knitted in concentration.

"Ah-ah ah!" Demyx condoned him, waggling his pointer finger in Zexy's face matter-of-factly.

Zexion sighed; this was going to be a long car ride. Why did Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku always insist on going two states over to go shopping at a mall?!

……………………………..

Thunk – thunka– thunk

"…And then I said-"Demyx continued to babble on mindlessly whilst Zexy blocked him out.

Thunk – thunka –thunk

"Oh!!!! Chinese fire drill time!" Demyx exclaimed, slamming open the car door. Now, in a normal situation, this would be worrisome (except for the fact that they were in snail-traffic).

Thunk – thunka – thunk

"Come on Zexy, don't be a Mr. Sour Puss!" Demyx complained as he tugged on Zexy's arm.

Thunk – thunka –thunk

……………………………..

"Sora, don't run up Down-Escalators!" Riku scolded Sora from the bottom of the escalator, while Axel was in a heap of laughter on the floor, and Roxas was staring at the wall disinterestedly.

"!' Sora blew Riku a raspberry and smacked his butt before continuing his epic journey up the Down-Escalator.

"Don't make me come up there!" Riku warned with an un-impressed frown upon his face.

……………………………..

"Eeps! Riku, let go!" Sora giggled, grunting and squealing at the same time.

"Ah, no! Riku, stop it!" he shouted, both of them now making obscene sounds.

"…" Roxas didn't want to know what they were doing… it might give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

"…"

"…" For once, maybe Axel is also mortified???

"That's hot." Axel replied, a naughty smirk lacing his features, "I mean… I didn't even know you could _do_ that on an escalator!" Axel exclaimed, now amazed and in awe.

"!!!" Roxas's cheeks flared, he had definitely thought too soon. Now he was going to be sick all week with dirty images.

……………………………..

"Hey babe, what store should we go to next?" Saïx asked, wrapping his arm casually around Xem's waist.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. How about -- the food court?" Xemnas asked triumphantly. His body never failed to help him out; oh, it knew him so well!

"Sounds good to me." Saïx nodded to himself. That sounded right to him; and they headed on down.

……………………………..

"Riiikuuu! I'm hungry!" Sora complained, hanging off Riku's shoulder like a bag.

"Sora, you just ate!" Really, how much can it take till this monster belly gets satisfied?

"Buuttttt I'mmmm huuuuunnnggrrrryyyyy!" Sora made his puppy-dog-pout and innocent-kitten-eyes.

"…" Riku tried to keep a straight face, and not let Sora win. He needed to set boundaries, dang -nab-it!

"…" More adorableness.

With a defeated sigh, Riku said "Fine."

……………………………..

Vrrrmmmm - screech – vrrrrrrrm – screech!

"For goodness sakes, Zexion, just pick a spot!" Demyx complained, tired of being a pest.

"Stop it, Demyx, I'm trying to focus!" Zexion growled, barely even coming out as a mumble, he was so focused on every turn being super precise.

"Oh, here we go again.' Demyx's voice gained a bitter tone, as he spit out his words. "So you can blabber all you want while I drive, but noooooooo, it has to be completely silent when you drive."

"Damnit, Demyx, shut up! Just shut up!" Zexion yelled, banging his hands down on the steering wheel in frustration.

"No! I'm tired of you being so pushy and hypocritical!" Demyx cried out, his face reddening the slightest bit from anger.

"…" Zexion was taken aback; that's the second time now that Demyx had really snapped at him.

"…" Demyx's eyes widened quickly, before looking down guiltily. That's the second time he'd snapped at Zexy today…

"…" Was he really that bad?

"…" Oh, Demyx, look what you've done! You totally just ruined your relationship with Zexion.

"Really? You really think so?" Zexion's voice cracked, as he peered up at Demyx from under his bangs hesitantly; not so much hurt as he was desperately curious.

"Sometimes." Demyx said, after a little surprised gurgle; not willing to look directly at Zexion's face.

"I'm sorry." Zexion looked down again, and put his hand out to touch Dem's shoulder, but quickly retracted it when he saw Demyx flinch. This action really hurt Demyx.

"Can we just find a parking space?" Demyx sighed, hugging his arms to his body.

They were silent the rest of the way until they finally found the perfect parking spot, so high above ground they were literally touching the sky. Demyx felt really horrible and wanted to make up and forget it ever happened, but he was too afraid he'd mess things up worse. Zexion was too busy wondering if Demyx wanted to break up with him to think of what to say.

Finally, they made their way over to the elevator to take them to one of the walkways to get into the mall. Zexion checked his clock… half past 3. Sora was probably having another snack.

"Food court." Demyx said, shyly glancing up at Zexion, and looking away all flustered when Zexion met his glance.

Zexion nodded, and they brushed hands as they slowly meandered their way to their destination, a smile coming to both their lips.

……………………………..

Fin! TTFN!

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. Between the crazy hours of guard preparing for our first competition this Saturday, mid terms before the quarter ends also this Saturday, and the only free time I have my brother kept kicking me off the computer. D: I'm sorry! Please, kick him for me?

Maybe you can smack some sense into my color-guard instructors while you're at it? Naw, I'm just yankin' your chain. I love them too much.

Thanks for reading!!! Love ya'll!

Have a great weekend!~


	3. A Foodcourt and Talks of Icecream

Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so horrible and lazy. I kept forgetting about this story, until I sat down yesterday and wrote all of chapter three… and today. Then I had to type it up. xP I think the next chapter might be the last… but knowing me, I like to add random fluff and put off the main point.

Like you'll find out, even through all 1,481 or so words, they still haven't gotten any ice-cream. It'll be in the next chappy.

Thank you my lovies for inspiring me to get off my butt and write this. If you all hadn't kept reviewing and stuff, I really wouldn't have realized I had a story that wasn't being finished... *is ashamed* Forgive me?

THANKS TO:

bbb136 - for the review and fave

Daitai Otonashii Ookami - for the review

StrawberryMoonlight – for the review, and adding this to alert. LOL

I really feel bad for being so lazy. I mean, there's nothing but procrastination putting this story off. If you feel like I'm lagging in updates, send me a pm to kick me out of my running away.

Uhm… _Italics_ are Xemnas, Riku, Roxas, or Zexion thinking. **Bold **is Axel, Demyx, Saïx, or Sora thinking.

Start -

…..

"My eyes!" Demyx cried out, shielding his pupils from the bright neon lights hung up around the food court.

"…" _Maybe if I stay really silent he'll forget I'm here and I won't have to listen to him whine…_

"Shut up Dem, it's just a food court." Axel groaned, slapping his hand onto his forehead.

"…" _Oh good, I think its working! Thank you Axel for being such a great distraction!_

Demyx, being the grown-up he was, made a nasty face and blew Axel a raspberry in retaliation before stomping off to tell Zexion about the unfairness of the world.

"…Uh, yup. It's so horrible, Dem, really." _Why me?_

…..

"Oh, oh! Rikuuu! I wanna go to the Candy Land Shoppe!" Sora pleaded, practically ripping Riku's right sleeve off due to over-tugging.

"That would have been a great idea Sora, but you had to go and get yourself banned from it last month!"

"…" …**He's lying.**

"…" _Great, I bet he forgot._

"…" **I'm pretty sure I'd know if I couldn't go back… Wait, was that when I was wearing my Hercules outfit…?**

"Do you remember that?" he glared at Sora who let go of his sleeve like it was on fire.

"But… I thought they were just kidding!" Sora began sniffling, causing the boys' sob-alert alarms to go off, like Lassie's barking when Timmy was stuck in the well.

"Rikuuuuuuuuu…" Roxas had his arms crossed, giving Riku an unimpressed look.

"…"

"…" _This is your mess, and you better fix it before he starts bawling. Or. ELSE. Keep in mind, an unhappy Sora means an unhappy Roxas, and an unhappy Roxas means your butt gets kicked._

"…"Crap crap crap… uhm… "Hey, Sora… do you want some, uh, ice-cream?" Riku threw out before he could even gather his thoughts.

"…" _That idiot!_

"…" _Wait, why did I just do that? I don't even know if this mall sells ice-cream!_

"FFFfffffffffffffff!" Like a house suffering from a power outage that had a back-up generator, Sora's lights turned back on and his bounciness came back full-force.

"Really?" he fluttered his thick black eyelashes, over his humungous sparkly blue-eyes, at Riku.

"…" I'm _going to dieeee, I really don't think they sell ice-cream here!_ "Of... course, Sora!" Riku forced a smile and his eyes twitched, as he held in a nervous laugh.

"Hmph!" Roxas watched wearily, arms crossed, knowing very well Riku had no idea where the ice-cream stand was. _I'll just sit this one out and watch Riku squirm. He's not that bad… but still-_

"EeeeeeeEEEEEEEPppp!" Roxas' body had a huge case of sudden chills causing him to yelp.

"…"His eyes trailed down to where the chills originated and found a finger digging into his waist, belonging to the one and only Axel. This was one dead-red head in Roxas' eyes.

"Hee-hee... Hoo hah!" Axel's face was red, his body shaking with hearty laughs.

"…" _Yeah, laugh now Axel, because when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never had HANDS or FINGERS._

"Hee hee! Hee hee ha hah! Haa haa hee hoo ha heee-ha!" **That's a knee-slapper!**

"…" _Will he ever stop laughing?_

"…" **Man, Roxas is just too cute! I mean, I was expecting him to jump a bit, but that… his reaction was just too good. He screamed like a little man-girl…**

"…" _Okay, it really wasn't that funny._

"…" **Oh my gosh… I think I'm… haa… I'm gonna… pass out… ha haa… I… that's just too… ha… funny!**

…..

"So, Lovey, what do you think we should have for our meal, hmm?" Saïx inquired to his one and only sweetheart.

"Oh pooh! There's just too much to choose from, I can't decide!"

"…"

"…" Xemnas pouted then plopped down into an unoccupied chair causing all the little kids to run away screaming.

"…"

"…"

"Aw, baby! That's okay! Here, I've got an idea… I'll decide!" he proposed, kneeling down to be eye-to eye with Xemnas.

"You… meant it?" Xemnas' frown turned upside-down.

"Of course." Saïx gave him a warm smile, "Now, how does ice-cream make you feel?"

"…"

"…"

"Well, now that you mention it, I've been craving it all week!"

"…" Saïx smiled.

"…" Xemnas looked at his beloved in amazement… **Is he psychic? Because he knew him better than his own tummy!**

"Ice-cream it is then!" Saïx announced before taking Xemy-kins hand and dragging him off to the ice-cream stand happily.

…..

"Aw, not fair!" Demyx cried out pointing to Sora and Riku.

"… What?" Zexion asked, looking a bit miffed.

"If Sora gets free ice-cream, then I want free ice-cream too!" he pouted.

"…" _I guess I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship._

"…" **I'm doing my puppy-dog eyes, he can't resist!**

"Demyx, don't you have your own money?" _Seriously, he always makes me pay );_ .

"…" **WTF, my eyes, they fail me so!**

"…" _His puppy-dog face makes him look constipated._

"… But-but… Riku's paying for Sora's ice-cream!"

"…" _Demyx is a piece of work, but that's why I love him. It makes him more realistic; making me struggle for what I want in life… it always makes the end results more satisfying… sometimes._

…..

"Hey Rox… Want me to get you some ice-cream?" Axel raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah, I can buy my own. Thanks, though." Roxas brushed him off and kept walking.

"But… But Roxy! You're gonna make me look bad!"

"…So?"

"…"

"…"

"…" **But Riku is buying for Sora and Zexion is buying for Demy…**

"…" _Oh no, is this going to turn into one of his insecure, chivalry rants again?_

"…"

"Axel, we've been through this a million times before. I have my own money and don't need you to pay for everything. You have nothing to prove to me!"

"But, Rox…" Axel looked down, slightly hurt.

"…"

"I… want to take care of you. I want you to need me. I want you to depend on me! I need you to need me! I want you to need me to be there so you can survive!" Axel was being dead-serious and sincere, now gazing deeply into Roxy's eyes.

"…Mmm…" Roxas' firm resolve began to waver until he could no longer look Axel straight in the eyes and had to look away, feeling ashamed.

"…?"

"…Axel…" he began in a whisper…

"…" **Go on…**

"You know… I can't live without you, and… it scares me. I'm afraid that if I become too dependant on you, then something happens, that I'll never be able to recover."

"…" **Rox…**

"I'd have to… cling to Sora like he was my life-support, then he'd never be able to live. I'd always be there weighing him down, Axel. I don't want that! So Ax, please, don't make me give up my last freedom from you… please…"

"Oh, Rox!" Axel sighed in understanding, "You know that I'd never, ever leave you!"

"…"

"And believe me, Roxy, my baby; you're stronger than you give yourself credit for… In fact, that's why I'm always fussing over you. I'm scared that you'll get tired of me and will dump me for someone more deserving… someone less… messed up."

"…" Roxas' eyes were beginning to sting a bit, and he blamed it on his allergies. Stupid pet stores, stupid pollen… Even if it was winter and this mall didn't sell pets…

"…" Axel let out a light-hearted laugh and shook his head, "I guess we're both being big doofusses! C'mere!"

"Umph!" Roxas was suddenly pulled flush up against his red-head in a warm embrace and instantly hugged bag.

"Ax, if … if it really means that much to you… I guess I can chance it."

"Hell yeah!" Axel interrupted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"I wasn't finished!"

"Oh, uh, continue then!"

"It doesn't work like that! You totally ruined the moment!"

"You can try, can't you? Just finish talking!"

"Hmmph! Well, I thought you might get tired of me, if I always had you pay for me, thinking I was only still around to suck-up all of your money… But you can buy me ice-cream… But only if you really want to." They pulled apart, Roxas rubbing his forehead, sheepishly looking away.

A grin split across the red-heads face and he reached for his wallet. "Allllrigggghhhht Roxy! Now we're talkin'!"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, you dolt." He replied smirking at how easily Axel was pleased.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"? Axel, what's wrong?" he said looking behind him to see Axel patting his butt… that's really weird, because normally he was groping Roxas in public, not himself.

" Uh… I think... That I left my wallet… in my other pants…" he winced then let out a sheepish laugh.

"Axel, you are so…" Roxas shook his head and smiled. Even after all these years, Axel still hasn't changed.

…..

So, how'd you like it? This is only 7 pages out of my twelve pages. You have no idea how hard it was for me to thin out each paragraph. Like, if I added in a lot of ellipses (Aka the '…'s) it's because I had to thin out the bulky-ness. I mean, it wasn't that bulky for a story... but I couldn't change the flow of this story, so I had to do it. :] Like literally, I'd had like, ten sentences per paragraph, then I was like… This doesn't work, then I added in a thousands …'s and extra dialogue ;P Oh, I just love you guys! You're all the best! :]]] Thanks for reading this, really. And, should there be a confrontation next chapter?


End file.
